


A pleasurable Wake Up Call

by bbrown4



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, non consensual sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbrown4/pseuds/bbrown4
Summary: Anakin wakes to find that something is filling him, or rather someone is fucking him. He doesn’t know how he got caught in rough sex with a stranger. But he has to find a way out or at least a way to escape the member filling him so.(Non-consent, drugged sex etc.)
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 195





	A pleasurable Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a few days ago I feel a little rusty, but I plan on updating again in the next week or so. Have a lot of free time now with everything closed down and the pandemic in full swing everywhere.

The first thing he realizes when he comes to is that he’s hard. Harder than he’s ever been in his life, and that there is a warm hand wrapped around him.

That is pumping up and down his length a thumb was rubbing across the tip. 

“Oh—hah—!” He gasps out helplessly from the sudden flash of pleasure briefly overwhelming him.

Followed by a second, then a third, this continued as he was writhing helplessly hips struggling to move. 

But he couldn’t something held him in place and a keen escaped him as he realized that his ass was titled up. A pillow underneath his hips, bliss shot through him as Anakin’s mind became cloudy. He couldn’t focus on anything and had trouble reacting beyond the pleasure running rampant across his body. 

“Uh uh ha ha ah ah oo oh…”, Anakin moaned green eyes peaking open as he tried to take in his surroundings. 

He realized that he was completely naked and laying face down on the mattress under him. His hands were gripping the sheets and his hips were grinding back into the forward thrusting that continued jerking him in motion. 

He was drooling into the covers underneath him, mouth falling open in continuous moans and groans. Back arching, the stranger was pumping and slamming into him, the pleasure never ending as his toes curled involuntary. 

His hips slamming back against cock crashing into him, driving in even deeper. Good…it felt so good…

“Wh-what—a-ah—” he whines unable to get a firmer grip on reality.   
Someone’s—someone is inside him, he realizes with a cry of bliss as he unconsciously smashed back against the thrusting member inside him. He’s moaning loudly in utter pleasure as his prostate is struck. 

Tiny pulses of bliss light up his senses, and he loses himself for a moment as it starts to overwhelm him. The pressure gets harder, faster; his eyes roll up back into his skull and his body seizes out of his control, as his back arches and his ass clenches around the invader. 

He needs to get away, to make this stop, yet at the same time he wants more and— he…he couldn’t think straight his ass was stretched so incredibly open. He felt so good his hips had a mind of their own as they tried to get the member deeper inside him. 

“Awake finally?” A breathy chuckle breathes into his ear the voice unfamiliar and a deep thrust has him keening in response. The hand at his neck retreats and brushes his long brown locks while the one on his hip grips hard enough to bruise.

“N-no—!” Anakin groans, trying to twist away, but his sudden resistance has the other man pulling at his hips, enough to farther impale him on his cock.

It’s so deep, deep enough for the brunette to gasp brokenly and scrabble at the covers nails digging into the cloth. He’s so—he’s so big that Anakin has trouble holding onto coherent thought, his rim tightened around the thick cock inside him. 

He was trying to figure out why he wasn’t hurting from the stretch, why he barely felt even a sting from how such a massive girth. That was just thrusting mercilessly into him, it has him contorting. When he wailed green eyes widening and when the stranger suddenly began to move again going much faster, deeper, slamming into him with a rougher, pace. 

He scrambled to grab hold of the remnants of any thought of escaping, but it was quickly drowned out by the rampant pleasure. Good…good, good, GOOD! It felt so fucking good!

“Ah ah ah gah gah ha ha oo oo oh nnagh- st-stop!”, the brunette tried to wail in protest, but from the way he was panting it came out sounding like a plea. 

His eyes slipped closed and drool fell out of his mouth as his cheeks burned red in a brief sense of shame he felt. When the man chuckled and took the hand brushing his hair out of his face. Then reached under and began to jerk him in rough heavy strokes. 

“Who knew that you would be so responsive to this kind of magic.”, He purred whispering as warm breath brushed against Anakin’s neck just under his ear. 

The auburn haired man leaned forward over him and the angle had his thick cock reaching even deeper into him. Which caused his eyes to flutter from the fuller feeling. 

“You came out of the spell a bit early, but you should have seen how you were before you woke.”, the mans hand had slowed down to a slow steady pace on his member. 

“ You were trying so hard to fuck yourself on my fingers, it was absolutely enthralling to watch.” 

“What—what did you—nngh—what did you do t-to me—?” Anakin manages to gasp out, between pants this wasn’t right he never felt this much, pleasure this quickly. 

The stranger had stopped thrusting hard into him, but instead was rolling his hips slowly. In a steady pattern sending more sparks of pleasure to build at the base of his spine. 

Anakin was able to catch his breath for a moment, the pleasure was still strong but it wasn’t blinding him as much. The long haired brunette had no control during them, he needed to think of a way to escape. 

Almost as if the man behind him could read his thoughts, the massive head struck his prostrate which sent a wave of electronic pleasure. Cascading through him as Anakin’s ass was stuffed full, his channel stretched widely. His mouth flew open he choked out loud, lewd gasps and moans his head fell forward into the pillow below him. 

“It was just a small spell Anakin, that was all it took.” He mumbles, then gently bites the top of his ear nibbling the feeling struck him like lightning. The brunette arched his back, his cock twitching in interest Anakin gritted his teeth. 

He struggled to get away from his captor raising up on his legs trying to kick him, pull back his arm to punch. Anything that would aid him, but it was in vain when one of the hands slid up to his neck. 

Pushing the long locks of hair out of the way and held his throat in a loser steady grip. The unspoken threat was clear whoever this man was he would have no problem snapping his neck at any moment. 

The lips left his ear and the voice whispered, “ Now Now Ani don’t struggle, after all you seem to be enjoying yourself.” 

A particularly hard thrust hit his prostate, causing his vision to white out for a second and a long whorish wail to escape him. 

He distantly thought that he heard a chuckle, “Why not stay awhile longer Ani.” 

“N-no a-ahhhh”, Anakin keened weakly, gyrating his hips and his head tipped back when he felt the other man’s hand squeezed briefly. 

“I I I -ah-ah ju-just let-let me gah!”, the brunette tried to protest, but the mild thrust became a punishing pace slamming into him. The long haired man was jolted up from the force alone. 

Mind going blank, the pleasure had him releasing a string of moans, groans and whines it had him slamming back against the thrust. They were all that mattered in that moment, along with the need for more, to be harder and deeper. 

He got his wish, with the older man wrapping one of his arms around his torso then sat him up controlling the motion. Now on his knees with Anakin’s thighs resting on either side, just outside of them he jerked forward as he started pounding into him again. 

He’s so deep. Almost involuntarily, Anakin rolls his hips, and tries to stifle the moan that comes out.

“Don’t fight this, just enjoy the ride feel how wide and thick I’am in you.” He murmurs into his ear, and lips press softly against the shell of it in a kiss. 

He starts rocking his hips back and forth, tiny jabs against Anakin’s prostate that sends pleasure shooting up and down his spine. Despite himself, the brunette arches his back into it, mouth opening and closing, and he instinctively grasps the other man’s hip. 

Head thrown back, the chords of his neck standing out, Anakin felt the heat inside of him overflow and a flash of white rolling across his vision. He twitched and shuddered, cum spraying from his cock from the strength of his orgasm. Pleasure, astronomical and undefinable, stampeded up from where he and the stranger were intimately connected. 

Clamping down even harder onto his legs, the other man began to brutally slam up into him again. Not giving him much of a chance to breathe fucking him with an intensity.

That made him feel as though his brain was being turned to mush. The brunette whined feeling sensitive from his recent orgasm, which his partner only chuckled at in response. 

“You belong on my cock, darling. You know you do.”

“G-gah let oo me g-go hahhhhhh-!”, Anakin keened out trying to claw at the man’s knees anything to get him off and out of him. 

But he barely flinched or had a visible reaction, just retaliated by diving his thick cock harder into Anakin. He cried out in surprise as his hips started to go faster, his thrust hitting even deeper inside the younger man if possible. His other hand fell off of his hip and around Anakin’s hip his hand engulfed the brunette’s red leaking cock. 

“Nn—ah—hA—ah!” 

Anakin’s hips unconsciously thrust up into the hand rubbing slowly and firmly up and down his member. While continuously hitting his prostate and rolling his hips into the motion. 

That has Anakin’s eyes rolling back into his head, his mouth open in a never ending moan.

“This feels so good doesn’t it? I bet you never want it to end, don’t worry you’ll be begging me by the end of this Ani.” 

“No—” Anakin hisses, though he’s already feeling the pleasure overwhelm him; his hips jolt forward, trying to garner some friction from. 

From the other man’s hold, he has stopped but he’s holding him tightly within his arms. All he can do is take the strangers cock, thrusting in short motions in their current position, and writhe uselessly in his hands.

“O-oh—haah—!” His eyes stay rolled back and his thighs shake from the onslaught of sensation flowing through his body. 

“Look at you,” He whispers, kissing along the crook of his neck. “Such a wanton mess, I want to hear you moan my name. I’m Noah, pretty thing.” 

Anakin is withering in his grip the pleasure is starting to reach its peak again. His words are sweet but poison at the same time and the long haired man glanced down. 

When Noah’s hand seems to barely even twitch, his cock looks an angry red almost purple at the tip. It’s trapped in his grip and precum leaks at it, Anakin grunts in pain. He’s so hard it hurts, but the pleasure is constant, seeming to never end torturously so. 

His drool roll down his chin with how long he’s had his mouth open in never-ending moans.

But how long had he been moaning? He’s already lost track, trapped in this endless cycle of pleasure and pain. He’s being held in place by a much older, man who hasn’t slowed down, who doesn’t seem to lose stamina. From the way that his thrusts are just as strong, as the last, and seem to only go deeper and faster with each second.

Anakin feels like he’s being pounded into within an inch of his life and the longer it goes on. The more enthusiastic Noah seems to get almost as if he’s getting off on.

The amount of pain and pleasure that he has trapped the younger man under him in. 

“Ah-hA-uh—g-gods-!”, he cries out when a dry orgasm hits with the force of lightning, his hips jerk and buck in Noah’s arms. 

He slumps forward a bit, Anakin can’t move much still lost in the haze of fleeting pleasure. He shakes and trails out a faint moan in pleasure, his cock hasn’t even softened. 

Somehow through all of this he’s turned on even more, a light fog is still lingering Anakin shakes his head. His long locks flinging back and forth, he needs to—he needs—

Noah suddenly stops, and Anakin chokes on a protest, hips rocking back uselessly. He needs more of the sweet blinding— 

“My name,” he hisses suddenly, squeezing his cock so hard it’s starting to hurt more than feel good now.

“You will say my name, I’m the one gifting you with this pleasure no one else. I want to hear you scream for me from the heavens Ani, I’m sure I don’t need to give you encouragement.”, Noah whispers into his ear as he thrust once while squeezing his dripping cock.

“Oooooooohhhhhh”, Anakin keens lowly as his hips start rocking back trying to get back into motion. 

“Y-you…” Anakin gasps out, his cock throbbing, he needs release, he needs it so badly even the dry orgasm didn’t help.

It only made him want more, need more and Noah’s here, pressed deliciously against him. How had he gotten here again? Hadn’t he been trying to escape before—

“Say my name,” Noah murmurs dangerously, and gyrates his hips slowly, enough for Anakin to focus on that and that alone. He whines at the fleeting pleasure that causes and his cock gives off a faint twitch. 

“N—Noah…” Anakin breathes out, and whimpers in pleasure, when a hard thrust comes in response. 

He needs more of that. He needs it, it’s all he can think about. He needs that long hard cock inside of his thrusting and pounding he— “Noah,” he moans out, louder now, and Noah delivers sharper, shorter thrusts that has Anakin choking on his own saliva.

His hips roll back into the punishing thrust forcing him up and down quickly. 

“N—Noah, ah—hA—gah— nnn, Noah —!” he cries out as Noah starts fucking into him again, faster, harder aiming directly for that spot deep inside him. The older man almost seems possessed in his effort to consume him completely.

He’s sobbing out his pleasure in seconds, entire body shaking from the force alone. It’s everything and nothing at once, it’s to quick and not quick enough at the same time. He’s so close just a little more and —

“Let me come, please…!” Anakin wales out clenching tightly around Noah’s girth. His cock is so hard it’s throbs insistently with each thrust, the need intensifying as each second passes.

Any moment now, and the older man will get what he wants he can feel it Anakin is coming down.   
“N—NOAH, AH— pl—please!” 

“That’s it—” He groans out lowly in his throat, and Anakin arches his back as Noah’s teeth sink into his neck. 

His eyes roll, and a loud shout escapes his throat as he loosens his grip storking a few times. That’s it that’s all, it takes Anakin is coming hard, harder than he ever has before. 

Squatting heavily across the sheets, his back arches and his toes curl as he moans helplessly.

“O—OH—ah!”, even as Anakin is still trembling from the force of his orgasm Noah doesn’t stop thrusting. 

He’s still moving, still pounding harder and faster into the brunettes channel. As Anakin goes limp in his arms and grunting out soft continuous ah n n ohs. 

Some time later Anakin is lowered to the bed his hips have gone numb and his mind blank pleasantly from the orgasm. He’s overstimulated, drowning, yet at the same time a hazy drowsiness has fallen over his mind. 

He lays bonelessly, letting Noah put him into whatever position he wants. Then he whines as Noah’s cock slides back into him as he starts to thrust deeply in and outwards. One hand curled around his waist, pulling his ass up into the air and continuing to fuck him. 

Anakin’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth, as he drooled onto the sheets below. The brunette slammed back against him, trying to drive the cock in deeper. 

Good it felt so good… he ..he couldn’t think straight anymore. All the fear, the resistance was gone, his ass was stretched so incredibly open he felt so good. He…he couldn’t resist anymore, more… he needed more.

“That’s it”, Noah smirked as a smile spread across his face as he continued to thrust away into his now willing partner. 

Who lay below him and dived back against every forward motion nothing else mattered in that moment to Anakin but the pleasure overwhelming him. 

That cock filling him became his entire world as he cried out in bliss into the soaked covers under him.   
His hands were gripping the sheets and his hips grinding back into the forward thrusting that continued jerking him in motion. 

He was drooling into the covers underneath him, mouth falling open in continuous moans and groans. Back arching, as Noah was pumping and slamming into him, the pleasure never ending. 

"More-M ore!", he moaned as a chuckle answered him. 

Then he wailed in bliss when a second thick cock started to fill him. As Noah slid the fake member into him thrusting it in and out. 

At the same pace as his own, twice the bliss and pleasure rocked Anakin to his core. He moaned long and low as his cock jerked squirting out his orgasm into the sheets. The brunette collapsed for a moment, as Noah continued to thrust into him. 

A loud snore echoed from below him as Anakin finally passed out. But even as he slept his hips never stopped fucking back against the older man. 

His rim tightened around Noah who grunted happily. 

"Would you look at that, all that protest yet even asleep your hole is still hungry for more."

It fluttered briefly, when he pulled out then slammed back in even harder. which got him a keen of bliss as Anakin unconsciously took all of him. His hips rocking with the motion and soft whines escaping in every breath. 

"I hit the jack pot with you and I wont be letting go anytime soon Ani."


End file.
